Different Point of View
by MissMoMo1990
Summary: Donnie and Mikey's thoughts during one of Raph and Leo's infamous fights. Spin-off series to Point of View.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, next step.

Pipet five milliliters of 3N hydrochloric acid into the flask…

Done.

Then dilute to volume with water…

Just a little bit more…aaaaaaaaaand….there. Perfect.

Now mix by inverting for approx-…

_SLAM!_

Gah!

Towel! Towel! Towel!

No! Not my notes! Ahh!

Who in the heck is slamming doors now?! I swear Splinter is the only one besides me who is capable of closing a door properly. Everyone else just bangs them shut. No consideration for the other people who live here.

…ugh. The ink's all blotchy, I can't read what I wrote. They're completely ruined. Great. Well, at least the flask didn't break.

Sounds like Raph's screaming his head off about something. I'm betting he found that fake bug that Mikey left in his room. I told that chucklehead not to do it or he'd regret it. Give it twenty seconds and he'll come running in here expecting me to protect him from Raph. Yeah, right. Like I'm going to put myself in the path of _that_ tornado. Seriously, how many times does Mikey have to get his shell kicked before he learns to leave Raph alone?

Okay, looks like I've managed to wipe it all up. I need to remember to wash this towel later.

Wait a minute…I don't hear Mikey out there…Raph's screaming at Leo…who is screaming right back.

Oh, for the love of…what are they fighting about now?! Something stupid, no doubt.

Hmm…where did I put that other notebook? Aha! There it is.

I guess it's only bad if Raph starts cursing.

Now where's that…stopwatch! Found it!

Yep, it's a bad fight.

And my pen…here!

They've moved on to the name-calling.

Let's see if I can find a blank page…um…here we go. Today's date is March sixth…

_SLAM!_

Well, one of them left. Probably Raph. Hmph, I'm kind of surprised they didn't start swinging at each other.

My six looks more like a "u"…I'll cross it out and try…

_SLAM! _

…again.

Ugh, those two.


	2. Interesting

Don't go down that hallway….

I'm telling you… Do NOT go down that hallway!

Dude, the serial killer is at the end waiting for you! DO NOT….argh!

Why are people in horror movies so dumb?! Yeah, let's walk through the dark creepy hallway because we thought we heard voices! There's no way some crazed wacko would be standing there with a bloody axe, wanting to kill us all!

Turn back, turn back, turn back! Come on, turn back before it's too late!

He's gonna get you! He's gonna chop your head off!

Run, man! Ru-….AHHHH! Shell!

Well, he's a goner.

Kinda like this popcorn. Hmmm…I should go make some more…

Where did I put the remote so I can pause this? Huh. I thought I left it on the back of the couch. Maybe it fell down in the cushions…digging, digging…yes! Found it!

_I don't know what the hell yer problem is, Leo, but I'm gettin' real sick of putting up with yer shit!_

Uh-oh.

_You think I'm the one with the problem?! _

Sounds like Raph and Leo are at it again. Man, don't those two ever get tired of fighting? I wonder what it's about this time. Probably something stupid.

_I think ya got yer head shoved so far up yer ass ya can't even tell night from day anymore! _

Eh, forget the popcorn. I'll wait until they're done arguing. Maybe if I turn the volume up I won't have to hear them.

_ That is not-…._

One more notch for good measure. There we go.

Okay, what happened to the serial killer guy? Wait, why did they go to the barn? And…I thought the dude's girlfriend was dead?! I missed something here. Rewind!

_Well, since yer such a gaddamn perfect leader, why don't ya figure it out already?! _

Seriously?! How can they be louder than this?!

_I am trying, Raphael! You are not making this easy for me!_

Movie ruined. Thanks, guys. Guess I'll just go to my room instead.

_Why the hell should I? Yer always riding my ass!_

Of course they'd be standing in front of my door. Great. No way am I even going to try and slip around them. I'm not getting caught in the middle of this.

_I wouldn't have to if you would learn to listen for once and stop being so damn stubborn!_

Man, they're right up in each other's faces. Don't they know what personal space is?

_So sorry ta disappoint ya, Fearless! I obviously ain't worthy enough ta be in yer presence! I'll be leaving now! _

Dramatic much, Raph?

_You are not going anywhere! _

Ooo, he's making a fist… Leo's taking up a defensive stance….and…

_The hell I'm not! _

…Raph's walking away…?

_Raphael! Do not leave this lair! _

_ …_what?!

_Fuck you, Leo!_

He's just going to go pout in his room?!

_Raph!_

He didn't even try to hit Leo…that's interesting…


	3. Listen

Bless you, Mikey. Nothing beats waking up to freshly brewed pot of coffee. You're the only other person I trust enough to make it. Sensei gets confused by all the buttons. Raph always leaves a mess. And Leo has an uncanny knack for breaking nearly every appliance he touches.

Speaking of whom…

Leo looks awfully upset this morning. There are bags under his eyes, too. He was probably half the night thinking about his fight with Raph. If he lost sleep over it, then that means it's a lot worse than what I originally thought…hmm…and he's barely touched any of food…another sign that something is seriously wrong.

And then there's Raph…passively aggressively eating his breakfast. I'm surprised he hasn't bent his fork in half yet. Or chucked it at Leo. Raph looks like he's dying to do just that.

I think the only thing stopping him is the fact that Master Splinter's here. Judging by his posture, I'd say that Sensei knows what's up between those two. Well, at least Leo's version of it.

I don't like this. The tension in the room is thick enough to cut. Even Mikey's attempt at livening things up isn't working.

Seriously, why can't these to learn to use their words instead of…

Oh boy. Raph's making _that_ sound.

I give it 3…2…1…

Yep. There he goes. Off to rage and pout no doubt.

Definitely not good.

I catch Leo's eye. The expression on his face tells me that he needs to talk to someone who will actually listen. A nod is all he needs from me to know that I'll meet him in the lab.

…I'm going to need more coffee.


End file.
